Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-249491 describes a semiconductor device provided with a surface electrode covering a surface of a semiconductor substrate. This surface electrode includes a lower metal film, a high-strength metal film in contact with a surface of the lower metal film, and an upper metal film in contact with a surface of the high-strength metal film. According to this configuration, damage to the semiconductor substrate caused by wire bonding can be suppressed.